mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Celestial Advice/Gallery
Prologue: A surprise for Starlight Spike knocks on Starlight's door S7E1.png Starlight opens her bedroom door S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer greeting Spike S7E1.png|"Hey, Spike. What's up?" Spike greets Starlight at her bedroom door S7E1.png|"Just, uh, wanted to make sure you're ready for your big ceremony today." Twilight teleports into Starlight's bedroom S7E1.png|Ah, Twilight. You're so sneaky. Starlight "my friends and I are getting medals" S7E1.png|"Wow, I still can't believe my friends and I are getting medals..." Twilight Sparkle tells Spike to keep quiet S7E1.png|"...of honor." Spike "are you kidding?" S7E1.png|"Are you kidding?" Spike "you totally deserve it!" S7E1.png|"You totally deserve it!" Spike "you saved Equestria" S7E1.png|"After all, you... saved Equestria from..." Spike looking behind Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer briefly looks behind her S7E1.png Spike keeping Starlight Glimmer distracted S7E1.png|"...Queen Chrysalis! With the help of Trixie and Thorax and Discord and..." Twilight takes measurements of Starlight's wall S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer "I was kinda there" S7E1.png|"Uh, yeah. I know what happened. I was kinda there." Spike trying to keep Starlight's attention S7E1.png|"Uh, right. Uh, so..." Spike "what are you wearin'?" S7E1.png|"...what are you wearin'?" Starlight confused by Spike's question S7E1.png|"Not sure. Why?" Starlight "am I supposed to dress up?" S7E1.png|"Am I supposed to dress up?" Spike starting to panic S7E1.png|"No!" Spike "I mean, you could" S7E1.png|"I-I mean, you could." Spike "it's like Rarity always says" S7E1.png|"It's like Rarity always says..." Spike styling his green scales S7E1.png Spike imitating Rarity S7E1.png|Spike, your Rarity is showing. Spike "the best-looking pony in the room" S7E1.png|"You're just the best-looking pony in the room." Spike biting his lower lip S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer "what are you looking at?" S7E1.png|"What are you looking at?" Spike stops Starlight from looking behind her S7E1.png|"No, don't look!" Twilight Sparkle giving Spike the signal S7E1.png Twilight teleporting out of Starlight's room S7E1.png Spike "there was a spider there" S7E1.png|"'Cause there was a spider there, but it's, uh, gone now, so, uh..." Spike "thanks, Starlight, bye!" S7E1.png|"...thanks, Starlight! Byeeee!" Spike runs away from Starlight's room S7E1.png Starlight weirded out by Spike's behavior S7E1.png|Awkward. Starlight goes back inside her bedroom S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking over her notes S7E1.png Spike enters Twilight's bedroom S7E1.png|"Ha-ha! She had no idea." Spike "we're a good team, Sparkle!" S7E1.png|"We're a good team, Sparkle!" Twilight amused by Spike calling her "Sparkle" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "yeah, we are" S7E1.png|"Yeah, we are." Twilight "I want this present to say" S7E1.png|"So do you think she'll like it? I want this present to say..." Twilight Sparkle "I'm so proud of you" S7E1.png|"...'I'm so proud of you'..." Twilight "as a mentor and a friend" S7E1.png|"...'both as a mentor and a friend.'" Twilight "Equestria is safer thanks to you" S7E1.png|"'Equestria is safer thanks to you.'" Spike "I thought you were getting her a mirror" S7E1.png|"Oh. I thought you were getting her a mirror..." Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png|"...like yours." Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle proud "I am!" S7E1.png|"I am!" Spike "maybe you should get her a card" S7E1.png|"Uh, maybe you should get her a card 'cause I don't think the mirror will say all that." Spike "but I think she'll like it" S7E1.png|"But I think she'll like it." Twilight "it's just what her room needs" S7E1.png|"It's just what her room needs." Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png|"The first thing she'll see when she wakes up is herself surrounded by all her friends." Twilight Sparkle "I plan on giving it to her" S7E1.png|"I plan on giving it to her after the ceremony." Spike "don't you need to get the castle ready" S7E1.png|"Yeah, about that. Don't you need to get the castle ready for the celebration?" Twilight "Pinkie Pie's got that covered" S7E1.png|"Nah. Pinkie Pie's got that covered." Pinkie Pie enters the empty dining hall S7E1.png Pinkie quickly decorates the dining hall S7E1.png|Of course! Count on Pinkie for pulling the rope. Pinkie finishes decorating the dining hall S7E1.png Pinkie "exhausted" by her decorating S7E1.png|The party is all set. The Pink Hearts of Courage Ponies gathered for Starlight and friends' ceremony S7E1.png|"Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord were brave in the face of danger, resourceful when things got challenging..." Ponies and changelings in dining hall left side S7E1.png|"...and proved that the bonds of friendship, no matter how unlikely..." Ponies and changelings in dining hall right side S7E1.png|"...are stronger than any adversity." Twilight, Discord, and friends looking at ceremony crowd S7E1.png|This picture would make a good wallpaper. Twilight Sparkle "they set the changelings free" S7E1.png|"By stopping Queen Chrysalis, not only did they save Equestria; they set the changelings free from her reign." Ponies and changelings listening to Twilight S7E1.png Discord appears behind the crowd S7E1.png Discord cheering for himself S7E1.png|"Go Discord!" Discord acting as his own cheerleader S7E1.png|"Yahoo!" Starlight giggling; Trixie unamused by Discord's antics S7E1.png|Looks like Starlight got along with Discord faster than even Fluttershy. Princess Celestia "that's why we're proud" S7E1.png|"And that's why we're proud and honored..." Celestia and Twilight smiling for medal recipients S7E1.png|Uh, Twilight, no offense, but that has got to be the dumbest smile I've ever seen! Celestia presents the Pink Hearts of Courage S7E1.png|"...to give them the Equestrian Pink Hearts of Courage!" Starlight and friends bowing to Celestia and Luna S7E1.png Starlight and Trixie receiving their medals S7E1.png Discord's head pops off S7E1.png|Whoa! Dude, that's creepy! Discord looking at his medal S7E1.png Princess Luna giving Thorax his medal S7E1.png Thorax's medal can't fit around his horns S7E1.png|Thorax, you need to thin your horns a bit. Pinkie cheering for Starlight and friends S7E1.png|"Yeah!" Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike cringing S7E1.png|"Oh. Uh, no." Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike feeling awkward S7E1.png|"Not quite." Princess Luna struggles with Thorax's medal S7E1.png|Ugh! (why wasn't this band given a clasp? hnngg..) Princess Luna struggling with Thorax's medal S7E1.png|Almost got it. Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike feel less awkward S7E1.png|"There it is!" Rarity, Pinkie, and Spike smiling again S7E1.png|"Yay!" Luna fits Thorax's medal around his neck S7E1.png|There we are, and as pretty as a picture. Princess Luna looking nervous at Celestia S7E1.png Ponies and changelings cheer for the heroes S7E1.png|"We are so proud of you all!" Starlight and Trixie looking at their medals S7E1.png Starlight and Trixie filled with pride S7E1.png Celestia and Twilight proud of the heroes S7E1.png DJ Pon-3 spinning a vinyl record S7E1.png DJ Pon-3 starting the party S7E1.png|Let's get this party started! Ponies and changelings mingle and dance S7E1.png Trixie talking with Our Town villagers S7E1.png|"It was the Great and Powerful Trrrrixie's pleasure..." Trixie "save you from your imminent doom" S7E1.png|"...to save you from your imminent doom." Discord pops out of Trixie's hat S7E1.png|"Yes, because..." Discord boops Trixie on the nose S7E1.png|"...you did it all by yourself." Sunburst amazed by Starlight and Thorax S7E1.png|"I can't believe you managed to do it without magic." Changeling 1 "it was amazing!" S7E1.png|"It was amazing!" Changeling 2 "no one's ever stood up to Chrysalis" S7E1.png|"No one's ever stood up to Chrysalis like that!" Starlight accepting praise from her friends S7E1.png|"Oh, I just did what anypony would have done." Twilight watches Starlight from across the room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle very proud of her student S7E1.png Princess Celestia "watching your student shine" S7E1.png|"It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it? Watching your student shine the way you always knew they could." Twilight Sparkle "my cheeks are sore!" S7E1.png|"My cheeks are sore!" Twilight Sparkle rubbing her sore cheeks S7E1.png|"I don't think I've ever smiled this much in my life!" (Wanna bet, Twilight?) Princess Celestia "I can only imagine" S7E1.png Princess Celestia winks at Twilight Sparkle S7E1.png|Oh Celestia, you and your cute pics. Twilight's plans for Starlight Discord appears curled around Twilight S7E1.png Discord "Starlight is student of the year" S7E1.png|"Yes, Starlight is student of the year, isn't she? She has so much potential." Discord "what are we going to do with her?" S7E1.png|"So, what are we going to do with her?" Discord boops Twilight on the nose S7E1.png|"And by 'we', I definitely mean 'you'." Discord "being her mentor and all that" S7E1.png|"Being her mentor and all that..." Discord "her destiny falls squarely on" S7E1.png|"...her destiny falls squarely on your haunches." Twilight teleports away from Discord S7E1.png Twilight reappears next to Discord S7E1.png Twilight "I've planned enough friendship lessons" S7E1.png|"Oh, don't you worry. I've planned enough friendship lessons to cover the next three years." Discord laughing at Twilight Sparkle S7E1.png Twilight confused by Discord's laugh S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "what's so funny?" S7E1.png|"What's so funny?" Discord "beyond basic friendship lessons" S7E1.png|"No, no. Clearly, Starlight is beyond basic friendship lessons." Discord showing his medal to Twilight S7E1.png|"She just won a medal for Equestria's sake." Discord "I thought you were joking" S7E1.png|"I thought you were joking." Discord "you are joking, right?" S7E1.png|"You are joking, right?" Twilight Sparkle starting to sweat S7E1.png Twilight nervous "of course I was" S7E1.png|"Of course I was." Discord "you should have a grand master plan" S7E1.png|"Obviously, you should have a grand master plan for her..." Discord "Celestia set you on the path" S7E1.png|"...the same way Celestia set you on the path..." Discord holding Twilight Sparkle's wings S7E1.png|"...that eventually made you a princess." Close-up on Twilight's nervous grin S7E1.png|"Yep." Discord trolling Twilight Sparkle S7E1.png|"Oh, good." Discord "I'm sure she can't wait to hear" S7E1.png|"I'm sure she can't wait to hear all about it." Discord rubbing his hands together S7E1.png Discord disappears before Twilight S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle getting very nervous S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer talking to Thorax S7E1.png|"So how's the whole ruling-a-kingdom thing going?" Thorax "it's a bit overwhelming" S7E1.png|"It's a bit overwhelming. But we're adjusting." Applejack and Rarity talking to changelings S7E1.png|"So, uh, you can't have friendship without makeovers?" AJ and Rarity in varying degrees of surprise S7E1.png|"Eh..." AJ says "not exactly" while Rarity nods her head S7E1.png|"...not-not exactly." Applejack and Rarity in slight disagreement S7E1.png Starlight and Thorax smiling awkwardly S7E1.png Discord getting Starlight's attention S7E1.png|"Oh, Starlight. Princess Twilight has something very important to tell us." Discord "well, just you, really" S7E1.png|"Well, just you, really..." Discord puts on pair of Groucho glasses S7E1.png|"...but I'm nosy and I want to hear." Starlight Glimmer excusing herself S7E1.png|"Okay. Would you excuse m—?" Discord picks up Starlight and teleports away S7E1.png Discord returns to Twilight with Starlight S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer "never mind" S7E1.png|"Never mind. What's going on?" Discord talking to Starlight S7E1.png|"Well, Twilight was just about to reveal..." Discord pushing Twilight toward Starlight S7E1.png|"...her grand master plan for you." Starlight Glimmer "I was kind of wondering" S7E1.png|"Really? I was kind of wondering..." Starlight "what we were gonna do next" S7E1.png|"...what we were gonna do next." Discord "we were both fairly interested" S7E1.png|"Yes. I'd say we were both fairly interested." Twilight nervous "of course you are" S7E1.png|"Of course you are." Twilight very nervous "I do have a plan" S7E1.png|"And I do have a plan, obviously." Twilight Sparkle picks up a cup of punch S7E1.png|"But now is clearly not the time to do it. You should enjoy your party." Twilight nervously sipping some punch S7E1.png Starlight understanding; Discord annoyed S7E1.png Trixie excited to have her picture taken S7E1.png|"Starlight, come on! The Ponyville Chronicle wants to take our picture!" Trixie begrudgingly lets Discord come along S7E1.png|"Ugh. You, too, Discord." Starlight and Discord walk away from Twilight S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle sighing with relief S7E1.png Discord appears in Twilight's punch cup S7E1.png Tiny Discord bathing in Twilight's punch S7E1.png|I'm not drinking THAT! Twilight Sparkle looking at tiny Discord S7E1.png Discord "already planned the perfect moment" S7E1.png|Somepony didn't wash this cup out too well, there's still soap! Discord "make the grand announcement" S7E1.png|"You already planned the perfect moment during the party to make the grand announcement to everypony about your plan." Discord pulls the drain plug in his punch bath S7E1.png Discord returns to normal size in a purple suit S7E1.png|"Bravo, Twilight!" Twilight pours her punch in a potted plant S7E1.png|"I can't wait to tell your plan to Fluttershy and the others!" Discord vanishes away from Twilight again S7E1.png|"Discord, no!" Twilight getting even more nervous S7E1.png|Oh, dear! Twilight gallops out of the party hall S7E1.png|Gotta go! Spike picking up a muffin S7E1.png Spike hears the dining hall door close S7E1.png "Celestial" advice Spike entering the library S7E1.png|"Twilight..." Spike "are you reading during a party" S7E1.png|"...are you reading during a party... again?" Twilight sifts through dozens of lesson scrolls S7E1.png|"No, no, no! She's already good at that!" Twilight Sparkle "she mastered this!" S7E1.png|"She mastered this!" Twilight "she taught me about this one!" S7E1.png|"She taught me about this one!" Spike taking a wild guess S7E1.png|"Wild guess –" Twilight Sparkle in a pile of lesson scrolls S7E1.png|"– something's wrong." Twilight Sparkle "I'm a terrible mentor!" S7E1.png|"Spike, I'm a terrible mentor!" Twilight "why didn't I come up with a path" S7E1.png|"Why didn't I come up with a path for Starlight?" Twilight "Celestia had it all figured out" S7E1.png|"Princess Celestia had it all figured out for me!" Twilight Sparkle gasps S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle joyful "that's it!" S7E1.png|"That's it!" Twilight leaving the library with a long scroll S7E1.png Spike gets dragged along for the ride S7E1.png|"Whoa!" Twilight, Celestia, and Spike in the throne room S7E1.png|"I had years worth of friendship lessons ready to go, but when we were captured by Chrysalis, Starlight took charge and really stepped up." Twilight "I don't think friendship lessons are enough" S7E1.png|"I don't think friendship lessons are enough for her anymore." Celestia "you have an overachieving student" S7E1.png|"So you have an overachieving student." Princess Celestia teasing "sounds familiar" S7E1.png|"Sounds familiar." Spike laughing at Celestia's teasing S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I had to talk to you" S7E1.png|"That's why I had to talk to you." Twilight "you of all ponies would know" S7E1.png|"You, of all ponies, would know what to do." Twilight "you were me and I was Starlight" S7E1.png|"I mean, you were me and I was Starlight." Twilight "pretend you're you and I'm me" S7E1.png|"But, for now, I need you to pretend you're you and I'm me." Spike confused by Twilight's logic S7E1.png|"Huh?" Celestia tells Twilight to go on S7E1.png|"Heh. Go on." Twilight "when I was your student" S7E1.png|"When I was your student, and you were in this place, you—" Twilight's eyes widen with shock S7E1.png Twilight reaches a troubling realization S7E1.png|"Oh no!" Celestia sadly lowers her head S7E1.png Twilight "you sent me to Ponyville" S7E1.png|"You sent me to Ponyville!" Twilight "send Starlight Glimmer away!" S7E1.png|"Which means it's time for me to send Starlight Glimmer away!" (ACRacebest's current mood) Twilight Sparkle "time for Starlight to go" S7E1.png|"I can't believe it! It's really time for Starlight to go, isn't it?" Celestia "only you can make that decision" S7E1.png|"Only you can make that decision." Celestia puts a hoof over Twilight's heart S7E1.png|"It's a difficult one, but your heart knows what's right, even as it hurts." Twilight and Celestia looking sad S7E1.png Spike "where're you gonna send her?" S7E1.png|"Where're you gonna send her?" Twilight Sparkle in nervous shock S7E1.png Spike embarrassed "too soon?" S7E1.png|"Uh, too soon?" Twilight sad; Celestia glares at Spike S7E1.png|Spike, be quiet! Twilight "this is something I have to do" S7E1.png|"No. This is something I have to do." Twilight looking over the Cutie Map S7E1.png|"Oh, boy." Discord and the main five Fluttershy excited "oh, boy!" S7E1.png|"Oh, boy!" (Hey! That's Mickey Mouse's line!) Discord speaking with the main five S7E1.png|"Whatever Twilight's planning for Starlight..." Discord "going to be so exciting!" S7E1.png|"...is going to be so exciting!" Applejack "she didn't tell any of us" S7E1.png|"Hmm. Wonder why she didn't tell any of us about it." Discord "you're not as close as you think" S7E1.png|"Probably because you're not as close as you think you are." Main five ponies looking concerned S7E1.png Discord "just kidding" S7E1.png|"Just kidding." Discord "wanted it to be a big surprise" S7E1.png|"She wanted it to be a big surprise." Discord having a tea party S7E1.png|"Just between us..." Discord "make a big announcement!" S7E1.png|"...she's getting ready to make a big announcement!" Pinkie Pie squeals with excitement S7E1.png Pinkie Pie "that's so exciting!" S7E1.png|"That's so exciting!" Pinkie Pie in surprised confusion S7E1.png|"And surprising." Pinkie Pie "you tell your party planner" S7E1.png|"Usually, you tell your party planner about all your plans for your party." Rarity and Pinkie look at Rainbow Dash S7E1.png|"Well, she definitely has one." Rainbow "when has Twilight not had a plan?" S7E1.png|"I mean when has Twilight not had a plan?" Main five ponies in agreement S7E1.png Simulation 1: The Changeling Kingdom Twilight Sparkle looks over the Cutie Map S7E1.png|"Gosh, I don't know... I just don't want to send her to the wrong place..." Twilight considers where to send Starlight S7E1.png|"I just, I just don't know..." Twilight Sparkle getting an idea S7E1.png|"I got it!" Twilight Sparkle "since defeating Chrysalis" S7E1.png|"Since defeating Chrysalis, Starlight's given the changelings an opportunity to revolutionize their society." Twilight Sparkle "maybe I can send her there" S7E1.png|"Maybe I can send her there." Twilight creates a Changeling Kingdom simulation S7E1.png Twilight, Celestia, and Spike in the first simulation S7E1.png Simulated changeling flying down to Spike S7E1.png Simulated changeling walks through Spike S7E1.png|Spike is transparent, both physically and verbally! Spike "cool spell" S7E1.png|"Cool spell." Twilight Sparkle "she can help them adjust" S7E1.png|"If Starlight goes to the changeling hive, she can help them adjust to their new way of life." Twilight and Celestia watch Starlight's friendship class S7E1.png|"Okay, Friendship 101." Starlight and Thorax give a lesson about compromise S7E1.png|"Thorax and I are going to show you how to compromise." Thorax "I want to have honeysuckle nectar" S7E1.png|"I want to have honeysuckle nectar for lunch." Starlight Glimmer "I would like a sandwich" S7E1.png|"I would like a sandwich." Starlight Glimmer "what should we do?" S7E1.png|"Oh, no. What should we do?" Goofy changeling declares "attack!" S7E1.png|"Attack!" Goofy changeling "the winner gets to choose!" S7E1.png|"The winner gets to choose!" Other changelings agree with goofy changeling S7E1.png Starlight and Thorax start to look worried S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer "Thorax and I can talk about it" S7E1.png|"Or... Thorax and I can talk about it..." Starlight Glimmer "come up with a solution" S7E1.png|"...and come up with a solution that works for every''pony." Thorax "Starlight, how do you feel about" S7E1.png|"Starlight, how do you feel about honeysuckle and peanut butter sandwiches?" Starlight Glimmer "that sounds dee-licious!" S7E1.png|"Why, that sounds dee-licious!" Starlight and Thorax conclude their lesson S7E1.png|"Compromise." Starlight Glimmer and Thorax shake hooves S7E1.png Changelings listen to Starlight and Thorax's lesson S7E1.png Spike "something Starlight and Thorax would do" S7E1.png|"Uh, this doesn't seem like something Starlight and Thorax would do." Celestia "there is no wrong way to fantasize" S7E1.png|"Uh, this is Twilight's fantasy, Spike. There is no wrong way to fantasize." Changeling calls Starlight "apt and perspicacious" S7E1.png|"Starlight Glimmer is a most apt and perspicacious pony!" Spike "definitely a Twilight fantasy" S7E1.png|Thank you, Captain Obvious. Princess Celestia "this seems like a lovely path" S7E1.png|"This seems like a lovely path for Starlight." Princess Celestia "enjoy love through friendships" S7E1.png|"The changelings have so much to learn about how to enjoy love through friendships." Celestia "her work there would be very rewarding" S7E1.png|"Starlight would be busy for a very long time, but her work there would be very rewarding." Twilight Sparkle starts to get worried S7E1.png|"Or dangerous." Twilight "it would only take one changeling" S7E1.png|"It would only take one changeling to deviate from the pack." Twilight looks at simulation Starlight S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer levitating changeling eggs S7E1.png Orange changeling looking mischievous S7E1.png Mischievous changeling transforming S7E1.png Mischievous changeling turns into Starlight S7E1.png Starlight Changeling walks past Twilight, Celestia, and Spike S7E1.png Starlight Changeling introduces herself to changelings S7E1.png|"Hi, I'm Starlight Glimmer! What's ''your name?" Cornicle introduces himself to fake Starlight S7E1.png|"Uh, Cornicle?" Starlight Changeling laughing derisively S7E1.png Starlight Changeling "what kind of name is that?" S7E1.png|"What kind of name is that?" Starlight Changeling stretches a changeling's wing S7E1.png|"Ah, your wings are so, um..." Starlight Changeling sees through changeling's wing S7E1.png|"...see-through." Starlight Changeling "I'm so glad I'm a pony" S7E1.png|"I'm so glad I'm a pony." Starlight Changeling being condescending S7E1.png|"Are you, like, bugs, or what?" Starlight Changeling produces a giant fly swatter S7E1.png Starlight Changeling hits changelings with swatter S7E1.png|Wow! That's just brutal! Starlight Changeling runs around the corner S7E1.png The real Starlight Glimmer returns S7E1.png|Um, Starlight... I think you should run. Cornicle and changelings turn on Starlight S7E1.png|"There she is! Get her!" Starlight Glimmer looking scared S7E1.png Angry changelings chase Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle ends the first simulation S7E1.png Spike "that probably won't happen" S7E1.png|"Uh, that probably won't happen." Twilight Sparkle "but it could!" S7E1.png|"But it could!" Twilight "send her off to Celestia-knows-where" S7E1.png|"I can't just send her off to Celestia-knows-where without thinking it through!" Celestia "not aware that I was an expression" S7E1.png|"Hmm. I was not aware that I was an expression." Celestia "even I don't know the answer" S7E1.png|"An appropriate one, of course, for even I don't know the answer." Twilight Sparkle lowers her head in shame S7E1.png|"This is a momentous decision." Celestia "consider all the possibilities" S7E1.png|"You must consider all the possibilities." Simulation 2: The Dragon Lands Twilight Sparkle "rethink, rethink, rethink!" S7E1.png|"Rethink, rethink, rethink!" Twilight Sparkle looks at the Cutie Map again S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "what about the dragons?" S7E1.png|"What about the dragons?" Twilight "send Starlight to the Dragon Lands!" S7E1.png|"I can send Starlight to the Dragon Lands!" Twilight Sparkle "would totally hit it off!" S7E1.png|"She and Ember would totally hit it off!" Twilight creates simulation of the Dragon Lands S7E1.png Twilight, Celestia, and Spike in second simulation S7E1.png Starlight teleports to the Dragon Lands S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer greeting Princess Ember S7E1.png|"Ember!" Princess Ember walking up to Starlight S7E1.png|"Starlight!" Starlight and Ember share a vigorous hoofshake S7E1.png|Awesome handshake! Starlight and Princess Ember chest-bump S7E1.png Princess Ember "death-defying dragon stuff" S7E1.png|"Are you ready to do some death-defying dragon stuff?" Starlight Glimmer aggro "totally!" S7E1.png|"Ah, totally!" Spike "that doesn't sound anything like" S7E1.png|"Okay, that doesn't sound anything like Ember or Starlight." Twilight "who knows what their dynamic would be" S7E1.png|"Who knows what their dynamic would be, Spike?" Rocks getting blasted with fire S7E1.png Fume shooting his dragon breath S7E1.png Ember shooting her dragon breath S7E1.png Starlight blasts rock sculptures with magic S7E1.png Starlight and Ember having fun together S7E1.png Starlight and Princess Ember hoof-claw bump S7E1.png Spike looking down on the Dragon Lands S7E1.png Spike hugging Princess Celestia's hoof S7E1.png Spike standing on an invisible floor S7E1.png|I've heard of 'walking on air', but this is incredible! Twilight Sparkle "Starlight will love it" S7E1.png|"Starlight will love it in the Dragon Lands." Twilight "dragons do a lot of fun things" S7E1.png|"In her letters, Ember said dragons do a lot of fun things." Twilight Sparkle listing dragon games S7E1.png|"The Feast of Fire, the Dragon Bowl, Claw-chella." Starlight Glimmer riding Torch's back S7E1.png|Now that would be so much fun! Starlight Glimmer flying with the dragons S7E1.png|"Starlight could be there for a really long time." Twilight Sparkle worried "but then again" S7E1.png|"But then again, not all dragons like ponies as much as Ember does." Garble addresses Starlight as "Twinkle Star" S7E1.png|"Hey, Twinkle Star!" Starlight corrects Garble on her name S7E1.png|"It's, uh, Starlight Glimmer." Garble can't get Starlight's name right S7E1.png|"Star-kle Light-star?" Starlight Glimmer corrects Garble again S7E1.png|"Starlight. Glimmer." Garble "yeah, whatever" S7E1.png|"Yeah, whatever." Garble puts an arm around Starlight S7E1.png|"Wanna hang with us?" Garble runs toward cliff edge with Starlight S7E1.png Garble dives over cliff edge with Starlight S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer "what are we diving into?" S7E1.png|"What are we diving into?" Garble excited "lava!" S7E1.png|"Lava!" Starlight Glimmer becomes deathly afraid S7E1.png|"What?!" Garble and Starlight dive toward lava pool S7E1.png|This is gonna hurt! Spike "Twilight, this is crazy!" S7E1.png|"Twilight, this is crazy!" Twilight ends the second simulation S7E1.png Spike "Starlight's really good with magic" S7E1.png|"Starlight's really good with magic." Spike "just stop herself from falling" S7E1.png|"She could just stop herself from falling into a pit of lava." Twilight Sparkle "what if she didn't realize" S7E1.png|"What if she didn't realize..." Twilight Sparkle in a loud panic S7E1.png|"...it was happening?!" Twilight Sparkle "you just never know" S7E1.png|"You just never know, Spike!" Twilight Sparkle "think of someplace safe" S7E1.png|"I just need to think of someplace safe to send her!" Simulation 3: The Crystal Empire Twilight looks at Crystal Empire on Cutie Map S7E1.png|"Someplace safe, someplace safe, someplace safe..." Twilight "I could send her to the Crystal Empire" S7E1.png|"I could send her to the Crystal Empire to continue her magical studies with Sunburst!" Twilight creates simulation of the Crystal Empire S7E1.png Twilight, Celestia, and Spike in Crystal Empire simulation S7E1.png Twilight, Celestia, and Spike look down at Starlight and Sunburst S7E1.png|"It'll be perfect! Sunburst's knowledge of magic is only matched by Starlight's abilities." Sunburst closely reading a spell book S7E1.png Sunburst "try placing your horn directly" S7E1.png|"I've got it! Try placing your horn directly on the potion..." Sunburst "picture the clock you wish to make" S7E1.png|"...and picture the clock you wish to make." Starlight pouring potion on piece of wood S7E1.png Starlight using magic on wood and potion S7E1.png Starlight makes a Flurry Heart cuckoo clock S7E1.png|Flurry cuckoo! Flurry cuckoo! She's so cute as a cuckoo bird! Twilight "they could challenge each other" S7E1.png|"They could challenge each other into becoming the most talented unicorns Equestria's ever seen!" Starlight and Sunburst proud of themselves S7E1.png|"We did it!" Starlight Glimmer excited to try another spell S7E1.png|"Quick, what's next?" Twilight "the study of magic is a lifelong pursuit" S7E1.png|"Of course, the study of magic is a lifelong pursuit..." Starlight and Sunburst walk past Twilight, Celestia, and Spike S7E1.png|"...and Starlight could be there for a while..." Twilight Sparkle getting worried a third time S7E1.png|"...especially once they start attempting the really complicated stuff!" Spike counting down from three S7E1.png|Spike counts: "Three, two, one..." (Que the panic attack.) Twilight "what if they become too ambitious?!" S7E1.png|"What if they become too ambitious?!" Twilight Sparkle with a very worried face S7E1.png Starlight and Sunburst in Sunburst's house S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer flipping book pages S7E1.png|"I never would've thought to combine Star Swirl's apparition spell with Spacium Flexibus!" Starlight Glimmer suggests Tempus Objectus S7E1.png|"But what would happen if we added Somnambula's Tempus Objectus?" Sunburst "if we do it just right" S7E1.png|"If we do it just right..." Sunburst "an object that was lost in the past" S7E1.png|"...it should allow us to materialize an object that was lost in the past." Starlight Glimmer standing over moving chalk S7E1.png Sunburst standing over moving chalk S7E1.png Twilight nervously watches the simulation S7E1.png Starlight and Sunburst make a spell circle S7E1.png|Fullmetal Alchemist, anyone? Twilight Sparkle "don't do it!" S7E1.png|"No! Don't do it!" Simulation Sunburst casting magic S7E1.png Simulation Starlight casting magic S7E1.png Starlight and Sunburst pour magic into the circle S7E1.png Starlight and Sunburst create a black hole S7E1.png|Well, that's not good! Starlight getting pulled toward the black hole S7E1.png Books and scrolls pulled toward the black hole S7E1.png|Not the books! More books pulled toward the black hole S7E1.png Starlight and Sunburst fight the black hole's pull S7E1.png|Run for your lives! Starlight Glimmer fighting the black hole's pull S7E1.png Starlight gets pulled into the black hole S7E1.png Starlight falling into the black hole S7E1.png Twilight and Sunburst call out Starlight's name S7E1.png|"Starlight, noooooo!" Sunburst gets pulled into the black hole S7E1.png Twilight watches the black hole close S7E1.png Spike tells Twilight Sparkle to snap out of it S7E1.png|"Twilight, snap out of it!" Twilight tearfully ends the third simulation S7E1.png Spike comforting Twilight Sparkle S7E1.png|"Easy, Twilight. It didn't happen." Twilight Sparkle repeats "but it could!" S7E1.png|"But it could! Twilight "don't think I can send her anywhere" S7E1.png|"I just don't think I can send her anywhere." Twilight Sparkle "what am I gonna do?" S7E1.png|"What am I gonna do?" Twilight Sparkle all out of ideas S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle hears Celestia laughing S7E1.png Princess Celestia laughing loudly S7E1.png|Trollestia is back! Twilight shocked by Celestia's laughter S7E1.png Twilight unnerved by Celestia's laughter S7E1.png|"Are you laughing at me?" Princess Celestia's story Princess Celestia continuing to laugh S7E1.png|Never thought we would hear the Princess laughing, huh? Twilight Sparkle "you're laughing at me" S7E1.png|"I can't believe you're laughing at me." Twilight Sparkle feeling humiliated S7E1.png Celestia lifts Twilight's chin with her hoof S7E1.png|"Oh, Twilight, I'm not." Celestia "I had the exact same fears" S7E1.png|"I'm laughing because I had the exact same fears you're having." Twilight Sparkle in complete surprise S7E1.png|"What?!" Princess Celestia "let me tell you a story" S7E1.png|"Let me tell you a story." Celestia tells Twilight and Spike a story S7E1.png|"Once upon a time, there was a very bright young filly." Flashback to Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns S7E1.png|"She was truly one of my best students." Filly Twilight wearing safety goggles S7E1.png|"Are you talking about Twilight?" Filly Twilight Sparkle in chemistry class S7E1.png|"I can't see what you're thinking about." Twilight's beaker makes a flower-shaped cloud S7E1.png|"Yes, Spike." Filly Minuette and Twinkleshine in chemistry class S7E1.png Filly Minuette and Twinkleshine grow a flower S7E1.png Filly Moon Dancer and Lemon Hearts in chemistry class S7E1.png Filly Moon Dancer and Lemon Hearts grow a flower S7E1.png Princess Celestia observing her class of fillies S7E1.png Filly Twilight Sparkle growing a flower S7E1.png|"I was constantly surprised and impressed with her discoveries." Filly Twilight Sparkle grows a giant flower S7E1.png Princess Celestia proud of filly Twilight S7E1.png Princess Celestia looks at her other students S7E1.png School fillies doing chemistry in pairs S7E1.png|"But I noticed that her pursuit of academia was preventing her from reaching her full potential." Filly Twilight doing chemistry by herself S7E1.png|"You mean it was keeping her isolated and alone?" Princess Celestia observing Twilight's isolation S7E1.png|"Uh, yes, Spike." Princess Celestia worried about Twilight S7E1.png|"I had a decision to make." Princess Celestia lowering the sun S7E1.png|"Oh, but it wasn't easy." Princess Celestia "I could close the library" S7E1.png|"Maybe I could close the library..." Princess Celestia "throw a party in the castle" S7E1.png|"...or throw a party in the castle." Celestia "she'd have to talk to the other fillies" S7E1.png|"Oh, she'd have to talk to the other fillies then!" Princess Celestia looking at the moon S7E1.png|"Oh." Mare in the Moon S7E1.png Princess Celestia "I must send her away" S7E1.png|"I must send her away." Starburst and Parasol fly through Ponyville S7E1.png AJ, Rarity, and Fluttershy walk through Ponyville S7E1.png Main five ponies in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png|"I knew there was a special group of fillies in Ponyville..." Main ponies having fun in Celestia's flashback S7E1.png|"...but I kept inventing all kinds of reasons why I shouldn't send you." Princess Celestia in contemplative thought S7E1.png Princess Celestia pacing in her throne room S7E1.png|"What if she runs into a manticore? Or what if she gets pulled into Tartarus?" Princess Celestia very worried about Twilight S7E1.png|"Or, worst of all, what if she doesn't get along with anypony?!" Royal guard "are we supposed to say something?" S7E1.png|"Are we supposed to say something?" Twilight and Spike leaving for Ponyville S7E1.png|"I kept you in Canterlot longer than I should have." Princess Celestia sad about Twilight leaving S7E1.png Princess Celestia "all the anxiety I felt" S7E1.png|"Eventually, I realized all the anxiety I felt was because..." Princess Celestia "I didn't want you to go" S7E1.png|"...I'' didn't want you to go." Twilight touched by Celestia's sentiment S7E1.png|"Really?" Celestia "I loved having you as a student" S7E1.png|"I loved having you as a student." Celestia "taught me just as much as I taught you" S7E1.png|"You challenged me and taught ''me just as much as I taught you." Princess Celestia "embarrassed to admit it" S7E1.png|"I am embarrassed to admit it..." Princess Celestia "I was afraid" S7E1.png|"...but I was afraid if you made friends..." Celestia "you wouldn't need me anymore" S7E1.png|"...you wouldn't need me anymore." Twilight Sparkle getting teary-eyed S7E1.png|"Princess Celestia..." Twilight Sparkle "that is so not true" S7E1.png|"...that is so not true." Twilight Sparkle "I will always need you" S7E1.png|"I will always need you." Celestia "Starlight Glimmer might feel the same way" S7E1.png|"I think Starlight Glimmer might feel the same way about you." Celestia "if that is what you're afraid of" S7E1.png|"If that is what you're afraid of." Twilight Sparkle "just a little" S7E1.png|"Maybe it is. Just a little." Spike "it definitely is" S7E1.png|"Oh, it definitely is. Like, a lot." Twilight glares at Spike; Celestia amused S7E1.png Princess Celestia "after all these years" S7E1.png|"Here we are after all these years, Twilight." Princess Celestia spreading her wings S7E1.png|"We are living proof that letting someone spread their wings..." Celestia comforting Twilight and Spike S7E1.png|"...doesn't mean you no longer have a place in their lives." Twilight Sparkle thanking Celestia S7E1.png|"Thank you." Princess Celestia "if you're still worried" S7E1.png|"And if you're still worried, you can always make her write you letters." Princess Celestia winks at Twilight again S7E1.png Spike laughing under Celestia's wing S7E1.png Starlight's graduation day Ponies and changelings mingle in the throne room S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle enters the throne room S7E1.png Twilight steps onto small stage with large gift box S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle suddenly in the spotlight S7E1.png Boom mic bonks Twilight on the head S7E1.png Discord the boom mic operator S7E1.png|Written, produced and directed by Discord the Draconequus. Discord "your big plan for Starlight" S7E1.png|"I may have let it slip that you'd be unveiling your big plan for Starlight tonight." Discord "silly me" S7E1.png|"Silly me." Discord "we're all very excited" S7E1.png|"But we're all very excited to hear what you've cooked up." Discord with a big excited grin S7E1.png Ponies, changelings, and princesses looking at Twilight S7E1.png Twilight nervously looks away from the crowd S7E1.png Discord "coming up with a plan just now" S7E1.png|"You weren't coming up with a plan just now, were you?" Discord "oh, dear" S7E1.png|"Oh, dear." Discord "could be pretty embarrassing" S7E1.png|"This could be pretty embarrassing for you." Twilight sarcastically thanks Discord S7E1.png|"Gee, thanks, Discord." Discord happy to help S7E1.png|"Anytime." Discord loves being helpful S7E1.png|"I really love being helpful." Discord vanishes before Twilight's eyes S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle annoyed by Discord's antics S7E1.png AJ, Fluttershy, Rarity, and a changeling talking S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle tapping a spoon on a glass S7E1.png Twilight "if I could have everypony's attention" S7E1.png|"If I could have everypony's attention!" Princess Twilight addressing party guests S7E1.png|"As you all know, Starlight Glimmer's been my pupil for a while now, and I'd hoped she'd be my pupil for a long time yet to come." Twilight Sparkle "that's just not meant to be" S7E1.png|"But it turns out that's just not meant to be." Starlight, Trixie, and Sunburst gasp in shock S7E1.png Starlight, Trixie, and Sunburst look concerned S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "you have proved yourself" S7E1.png|"Starlight, you have proved yourself..." Twilight Sparkle "kind, loyal, strong" S7E1.png|"...to be a kind, loyal, strong, honest..." Twilight Sparkle "truly magical friend" S7E1.png|"...and truly magical friend." Starlight Glimmer surrounded by friends S7E1.png|"Just looking around this room at all the new friendships you've made, I know there's nothing more I need to teach you." Twilight Sparkle "a second reason to celebrate" S7E1.png|"So we have a second reason to celebrate today." Twilight Sparkle "three cheers for Starlight" S7E1.png|"Three cheers for Starlight Glimmer on her graduation day!" Ponies and changelings cheering for Starlight S7E1.png Pinkie Pie applauding with a big grin S7E1.png Pinkie Pie "what a great surprise!" S7E1.png|"What a great surprise!" Pinkie Pie crying tears of joy S7E1.png Twilight "your future's in your own hooves" S7E1.png|"The future's in your own hooves now." Starlight Glimmer very surprised S7E1.png|"Wow." Starlight Glimmer "I was not expecting this" S7E1.png|"I was not expecting this!" Trixie and Thorax hug Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Discord "send her to my realm" S7E1.png|"Darn it. I was hoping you would send her to my realm. We could've been roomies." Discord "way to not pick up" S7E1.png|"Way to not pick up what I was putting down." Trixie suggests a girls' trip to Las Pegasus S7E1.png|"How do you want to celebrate? Girls' trip to Las Pegasus?" Thorax suggests a changeling gorbfest S7E1.png|"We could throw you a changeling gourd fest!" Thorax "it's more fun than it sounds" S7E1.png|"Uh, it's more fun than it sounds." Thorax smiling awkwardly S7E1.png|Poor Thorax. Changeling festivals can be far different than pony festivals :'( Starlight Glimmer grinning wide S7E1.png Discord tapping on Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png Discord "cause a little mischief" S7E1.png|"Or we could go cause a little mischief." Discord "turn Celestia's castle into cheese" S7E1.png|"I know a trick that'll turn Celestia's castle into cheese." Discord "it's a 'gouda' idea" S7E1.png|"Do you think it's a 'gouda' idea?" Discord laughing at his own cheese joke S7E1.png Discord "the first of many cheese jokes" S7E1.png|"That's just the first of many cheese jokes if we go down this path." Starlight "that all sounds wonderful" S7E1.png|"Well, that all sounds wonderful." Starlight excuses herself from the party S7E1.png|"But, um, give me a minute, would ya?" Epilogue: Starlight's path Starlight joins Twilight on the stage S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle congratulates Starlight S7E1.png|"Congratulations." Starlight accepts Twilight's congratulations S7E1.png|"Thanks." Twilight Sparkle "how do you feel?" S7E1.png|"So how do you feel?" Starlight happy, surprised, and overwhelmed S7E1.png|"Happy, surprised, overwhelmed." Starlight Glimmer "not that I'm not grateful" S7E1.png|"I mean, not that I'm not grateful..." Starlight Glimmer "are you sure?" S7E1.png|"...but are you sure?" Twilight looking to her fellow princesses S7E1.png Celestia, Luna, and Spike looking at Twilight S7E1.png Twilight "thought long and hard about this" S7E1.png|"Believe me. I've thought long and hard about this." Starlight Glimmer "of course you did" S7E1.png|"Of course you did." Twilight Sparkle reassuring Starlight Glimmer S7E1.png|"Starlight, trust me. You're ready." Starlight Glimmer feeling more confident S7E1.png|"Yeah!" Twilight Sparkle looking off-screen S7E1.png|Wait for it... Starlight Glimmer confessing she isn't ready S7E1.png|"No, I'm not." Twilight Sparkle "what are you talking about?" S7E1.png|"What are you talking about?" Starlight crying out "I'm not ready to leave!" S7E1.png|"I'm not ready to leave!" Twilight hugging Starlight in relief S7E1.png|"Oh, good! 'Cause I'm not ready for that either!" Twilight giving Starlight her present S7E1.png|"Here! I got you this present!" Starlight Glimmer opens the gift box S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer surprised by her present S7E1.png Starlight happily levitates her present S7E1.png Photo of Mane Six and friends at Our Town S7E1.png|"It was going to be a 'congrats on getting a medal of honor' present..." Photograph of Starlight and Rarity S7E1.png|"...but then I was afraid..." Photograph of Starlight and Fluttershy S7E1.png|"...it would have to be a going-away present..." Photograph of Starlight and Trixie S7E1.png|"...but now..." Photograph of Starlight and Pinkie Pie S7E1.png|"...it's an 'I couldn't be happier you're staying'..." Photograph of Starlight and Twilight S7E1.png|"...present!" Starlight's reflection in her wall mirror S7E1.png|Starlight's mirror of friends! Wait, no Sunburst? Starlight touched by Twilight's present S7E1.png|"It fits perfectly over your dresser!" Twilight Sparkle "I know, I measured" S7E1.png|"I know. I measured." Starlight Glimmer overcome with emotion S7E1.png Starlight Glimmer tearfully thanking Twilight S7E1.png|"Thank you." Twilight Sparkle "what comes next for you" S7E1.png|"I may not know what comes next for you..." Twilight Sparkle "but whatever it is" S7E1.png|"...but whatever it is..." Twilight Sparkle "I'll always be there for you" S7E1.png|"...I promise I'll always be there for you." Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer hugging S7E1.png Celestia and Luna watch Twilight and Starlight hug S7E1.png|The royal sisters. Twilight and Starlight hug surrounded by friends S7E1.png Pinkie Pie in the dining hall after the party S7E1.png Pinkie Pie has an idea S7E1.png Pinkie Pie speeding off-screen S7E1.png Pinkie pushes vacuum into dining hall S7E1.png|Pinkie's got her own Henry! Pinkie Pie vacuuming the dining hall S7E1.png Pinkie cleans the dining hall in an instant S7E1.png|Very efficient! Pinkie Pie "exhausted" after cleaning up S7E1.png|I just hope it doesn't blow! ru:Совет Селестии/Галерея